


FrUK Week 2018

by Faerie_of_the_Moonlight



Series: FrUK Oneshots [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, FACE Family, First Kiss, Fluff, FrUK Week 2018, M/M, Mafia AU, Pirates, Punk and Prep, Punk and pastel, Teenagers, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerie_of_the_Moonlight/pseuds/Faerie_of_the_Moonlight
Summary: FrUK Week 2018! This will contain all the days of FrUK Week as individual chapters and will be (hopefully) updated on each day. If you want to look at this year's prompts for an idea of what is coming next or for yourself, there is a link in the beginning notes.Warning: France (and some other characters) have alternate names. If you don't like this, you don't have to read.





	1. Day 1: FACE + Parenthood/Magical Strike + Idol AU

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!
> 
> FrUK Week blog: http://frukweek.tumblr.com/

Everyone thought that Arthur was coldhearted and emotionless. They failed to realize that it was necessary as the soon-to-be-head of a mafia family. The family and outside world only ever saw his apathy and callousness. Arthur could order a man’s death in the same breath as ordering his breakfast without batting an eye. That was the side of Arthur that most people saw.

Few people saw the side of him once he goes home or has a free weekend. Only his most trusted bodyguards and true family saw him leave the persona and cruelty behind. Only they saw him smile and greet Marceau, his partner, at the door. Only they saw him laughing and smiling while playing with their adoptive children.

It was only ever Marceau that heard him say, “I won’t let them have any part of this life,” when they were watching the boys play in the yard. It was a sentiment shared only between them. The bodyguards and staff may have guessed, but they would never hear the words from him.

“It’ll be hard when they get older and start to understand,” Marceau sighed. They were only six and seven, so they didn’t realize what the people around them did. Once they did, it would be a series of fights, most likely.

“They may end up hating me, but… Nothing can be done about it.” He wouldn’t let them become as tainted by the mafia as he was. It was certainly self-sabotage that they were being raised to have such strong morals.

Marceau smiled and wrapped an arm around Arthur. “They could never hate you. I imagine there will be anger and confusion, but they’ll realize, eventually, you never had a choice. At some point, they’ll see what I see. That the things you do hurt you more than the family could ever guess.”

Arthur wasn’t sure about all that. Marshall was already showing his stubborn streak. Even though Louis may not have been quite so obstinate, they were both mulish children. It would only get worse as they got older. Not that Arthur would ever be one to talk about stubbornness. “I suppose we’ll see…”

The melancholy that had fallen over Arthur was rapidly shattered by two filthy children jumping on him. “Come play with us!” Marshall said, ever more bold and demanding that his brother.

“I thought you were playing with Gilbert?” Arthur asked with a quirked eyebrow.

“He’s too tired to keep playing,” Louis said with a big smile.

They wore Gilbert out. Gilbert, the ever energized and vicious bodyguard whose version of working out was running a marathon. Arthur would have laughed if the thought wasn’t daunting. How much energy could two children have? “Ah… Well, then, maybe it’s time to take a break for lunch,” Arthur suggested. Food was always a good distraction and lead-in for naps.

“Ooh, yeah! Can we have crepes?!” Marshall asked, practically bouncing up and down.

Sugar would probably not be the best idea, but Marceau had a hard time saying no to them. “Only if you go clean up first. I’ll have no filthy children at my table,” he said with a smile. There was whining at his half-order, but both kids ran off into the house.

It was mere moments before they heard another bodyguard who stayed with the boys at home yell at them for tracking mud and leaves into the house. Arthur laughed as he stood up with Marceau. He used to love the quietness of his house before adopting the kids, but he found that he loved the constant noise and chaos more. It was such a change from what he considering work.

It was a situation in which no one bothered to point out the obvious. If any of Arthur’s many enemies realized what the boys meant to him, it would turn into a madhouse. It was just one of those things the adults never discussed. Just like how no one ever pointed out that all of the staff that watched and took care of the boys where… at least trained to kill or incapacitate threats. And they were all highly trusted by Arthur and Marceau, of course.

Marceau grew up with Gilbert and Atanase had saved Arthur’s hide more than a few times. They both had their own reasons for wanting to get out of the immediate line of fire, so it had been perfect to put them in charge of the kids. The boys loved them, so it had worked out for everyone.

The only major complaint was the fact that Marceau could never be sure if Arthur would come home at night. It was one of the things brought up that night while they were laying in bed. “Arthur… We need to figure something out,” he said while combing through Arthur’s hair.

“Mhh… We need to sleep,” he mumbled.

“I’m serious. I never know when it’s the last time I’m going to see you,” Marceau said with a frown. “And the boys don’t have the slightest idea what’s going on.”

“Marceau, I can’t just… quit,” Arthur sighed. “You know that better than anyone. We had to fake your death, remember.” He poked Marceau in the side where the scar remained from a near-death experience years ago.

Marceau frowned at him even more. It was almost a scowl. “Yes, I know… I’m just…”

“Worrying. I know,” Arthur said as he sat up to kiss Marceau. “I can start slowing down. Putting more effort into the clean operations. Take a more… backseat management role.” It would be hard for him, but… he didn’t enjoy what he did. He hated it, in fact. So he would be glad to start changing things. Even if it would be a few decades before they could even think about being completely out of the gritty and shady.

It obviously wouldn’t be easy for him to do. But it would be better for everyone. Even if some enemies would never go away, this would make them all safer in the long run. “And you’ll actually do it this time? Not like last time where you placated me?” he asked with a smile, but a warning tone.

Arthur grimaced and nodded, “Yes, yes… I mean it this time. For Marshall and Louis… And particularly for you.” Without them, he was nothing. So if something ever happened to them because of his obstinance, he would never forgive himself. He still felt guilt gnaw at him whenever he saw Marceau’s scars.

“Maybe then you can be home more than long enough to eat and sleep,” Marceau mused. That might be one of the best parts. Actually being able to enjoy time with Arthur. “We can actually do things with the boys that isn’t just playing in the yard or house.”

“That’d be nice,” Arthur sighed as he rested his head on Marceau’s shoulder.

After a moment, Marceau asked, “You really are tired aren’t, you? We can talk more in the morning.”

“Mhh-hmm… I love you, Marceau…”

“I love you, too. Now go to sleep, you fool.”


	2. Day 2: Punk and Prep + Punk and Pastel AU/Greek Gods AU

Arthur yawned and stretched his arms over his head. He should’ve been wide awake, not half asleep. It was noon already. But that was what happened when you get up half an hour ago after partying all night. He rested his head on the table only to flinch upwards when a cup and plate were placed in front of him.

“Honestly. You look half dead,” Marceau said before sitting down across from him. “How late were you out last night?”

Sitting up straight, he couldn’t help smiling at the new pastel streaks of pink and blue in Marceau’s hair. “Hmm, ‘till three or four. I blame Gilbert entirely. He wouldn’t stop flirting with the bartender.”

“Ah. The Russian one again, I take it?” Marceau asked, resting his chin on the back of his hand. “He’s never going to give up.”

“Nope. When does he ever?” After taking a drink of the much needed coffee and listening to the quiet murmuring of the cafe, Arthur asked, “So how much did your parents freak out over your new hair?”

Marceau’s smile was a self-satisfied smirk. He may have been born with a silver spoon, but he loved to tick his parents off. Just in a different way than Arthur. “Oh, they were livid. They were so afraid that I would be kicked out of university over it.”

Arthur laughed and shook his head. If he could stay in, with his hair mostly dyed black with mint streaks and all the piercings, then Marceau’s hair would hardly faze the administration. “Mh, well, nothing new there. They have always been old world idealists. And delusional.” Marceau laughed back and smiled.

People always looked at them weird. Arthur looked like the personification of a punk, with his hair, piercings, and tattoos while Marceau was the rich kid who wore light colors and followed all the rules. They contrasted each other in every way and it had been ugly when they first met.

Fortunately, they had mutual friends who… helped them reconcile. Once they saw past the differences and found the similarities, they were practically inseparable. Part of that was the fact that they started dating a few months ago, but no one knew that. They couldn’t.

Marceau’s parents would disown him. Arthur’s family had kicked him out of the house as a teenager, so he didn’t want Marceau to have to deal with the drama until they were both graduated from university. That way, Marceau would be completely free of his family.

Once afternoon classes were finished and Arthur’s hangover was no longer trying to kill him, they met up again. They didn’t have anything in particular in mind. It was easy to just meander about the campus. It was funny for Arthur because he knew Marceau hated not being able to be… affectionate.

“Gilbert wants to go out again tonight,” Arthur yawned after checking his phone.

Marceau scoffed and shook his head. “Of course. He just wants to flirt with the bartender again. Don’t you have morning classes tomorrow?”

“Mhh… I think I’d rather just stay in. Maybe I’ll let him have the flat and stay at your place, hm?” Arthur suggested with a half-smirk.

“Ah… I don’t see why not. Let him know.” It would be nice to spend some time together without worrying about other people. “It’d be a nice way to end the week.”

“Mhh-kay… I should still have clothes over there, yeah?” Arthur asked while texting. He wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings at all, but he trusted Marceau not to lead him into a wall. Well… maybe he didn’t, but he wouldn’t be seriously injured.

“Of course. Enough for a weekend, actually,” Marceau told him. For a very good reason. Arthur regularly needed an escape from Gilbert’s insanity.

While they were walking around, though, Marceau’s phone rang. Of course it was his mother. He sighed and told Arthur, “Why don’t you go ahead to my place? This is going to take a while.” He gave Arthur a spare key a while ago, so it was easy enough to say.

Arthur had frowned at him, but went along with the suggestion. He wasn’t thrilled about it, but nothing could be done. Marceau had to put up with his family still and couldn’t afford to blow them off.

What he hadn’t expected was to be waiting alone in Marceau’s living room for three hours. He knew better than to get paranoid, since Marceau had sent a text saying his parents were making him go out for dinner. But… it still sucked. Maybe it messed with his head a little bit. He just didn’t want to acknowledge it. Rowdy “punks” didn’t have insecurities.

Marceau felt like trash when he finally was able to go home. He didn’t feel any better upon finding Arthur asleep on the couch. He knew that Arthur was probably… frustrated with him. He threw the miserable, preppy sweater off―having hated every second of wearing it―and walked over to Arthur.

He knelt down and shook his shoulder. “Arthur… mon cher… I’m home…”

“Mhh… Hi…” Arthur mumbled, opening one eye at him. He was half asleep, still.

“Hey… Are you mad at me?” Marceau asked him with a sheepish smile.

“No… You’re too pretty,” he said with a tired, cheeky smile.

Marceau laughed a little, ruffling Arthur’s hair as he stood up. “Well, then. At least I have that going for me.”

Arthur yawned and sat up, taking a look at Marceau. With the school-appropriate sweater gone, he couldn’t help a snort at Marceau’s shirt. “Do you wear that planning on having me over?”

Marceau paused briefly before looking down at his shirt. He had completely forgotten. “Well… Maybe. What do you say?”

Arthur snicked before pulling Marceau down by the tattered hem of the shirt for a kiss. “It’s cheesy, but it works.”

“Better than your shirt that says ‘Fuck me,’” Marceau said with a snicker. “Really, though, I’m sorry for being so late…”

“It’s alright… I passed the time quickly… How was dinner?”

“Miserable. All they did was pick apart my appearance and grades,” Marceau sighed as he sat down.

“Just a few more months until graduation… Then you can tell them to fuck off,” Arthur reminded him. It wasn’t like his childhood, but it was still miserable. All the pressure to look and act right. Any time Marceau dyed his hair or pierced his ears, they had a fit. 

“And then we can leave Oxford and go to London, right? Get away from all of it. My family, your family…” Everyone they knew in the area.

“Sounds perfect,” Arthur sighed. It would be perfect. Away from the judging stares and into their own little bubble of dark and light colors. A bubble of piercings, music, and paint.


	3. Day 3: Wedding/Morning After Sex

The light from the window was blinding and unforgiving. It was if the sun had a direct hatred for Arthur. He groaned and rolled over, away from the rays of sun that were shining directly into his eyes. It took him a moment to register there was another person in bed with him.

It was something he didn’t know how to deal with. It was new and it made him jumpy. He still didn’t know how to label what he felt towards Marceau. Their relationship was in a weird place. They were dating, but… They just  _ started _ dating.

There was a small sense of disbelief still. Marceau was always the type of person who could make friends―or more―with whoever he wanted. Arthur was the type that pushed people away and scowled as a greeting. How the hell had they ended up together?

Well, obviously it was Marceau’s doing. He had approached Arthur at his job at the cafe and just… wouldn’t be deterred by Arthur’s attitude. Naturally, Arthur had been resistant and stubborn. Despite his famous obstinate streak, though, he couldn’t refuse to talk to Marceau forever.

Still, to think that now they were in bed together. Especially since he had never had a relationship that held that level of… normality or comfort before.

Considering the clock on the other side of the room told him that it was barely 7:00 in the morning, Arthur decided it was too early for his anxiety-ridden mind to run amok. Sleep was better and more tempting.

It was a couple hours later when Marceau woke up. There was something oddly satisfying about waking up with Arthur’s hair in his face. Especially when he thought about how hard it was to convince Arthur to go out with him.

It was one of the times that he never wanted to get out of bed. Fortunately, it was the weekend and Marceau could spend all day messing with Arthur. It was one of his favorite new hobbies over the last few months.

Once he felt Arthur shift and stir, he smiled and started running a hand through Arthur’s hair. The gesture woke him up more and he blinked up at Marceau. He looked dazed and half-asleep. It was adorable.

“Good morning, cher… Sleep well?” Marceau asked with a smile.

Arthur hummed and shifted onto his back to stretch out. It was hard not to feel fidgety and self-conscious. He tried to put it out of his head, though. Everything was supposed to be low-stress between them.

Marceau smiled a little more before leaning over Arthur to kiss him over a obvious hickey. “That well?”

The reaction was quick as Arthur jumped and tensed before relaxing. “Ah… I guess… How about you?” he asked, pushing Marceau’s head back with a quirked eyebrow.

“I slept great. I am hungry, though.” He wondered how well-stocked Arthur’s kitchen was, since he was a self-admitted bad cook.

“Hmm… Then go get something,” Arthur yawned.

“You’re assuming I’m talking about food?” Marceau chuckled. With a smirk. Even if that was what he had been talking about, it was too easy to tease Arthur.

After a moment, though a blush formed, Arthur snorted and patted Marceau’s cheek. “Ah, no. You’re gonna have to learn patience,” he said with a half-smirk. “I’m gonna shower, if you cook.”

Marceau clicked his tongue and snagged Arthur around the waist as he went to get up. “No, no. You’re not going anywhere.”

Arthur gasped and braced himself with a hand on Marceau’s chest. “Oh, really? What the hell are you doing?”

“Having fun.”

“You had enough fun last night,” Arthur quipped. “Let me go.”

After contemplating it, Marceau decided that was far too easy. “Mh, no. It’s always so much more fun to mess with you.” Before Marceau could do anything to him, though, Arthur squirmed out of the hold and bed.

“It’s too early for your bullshite,” he huffed as he went towards the bathroom. “At least make coffee before you start grabbing.”

Marceau huffed and stretched before getting out of bed. It was tempting to follow after Arthur, but… The reward was not worth the risk.

Arthur didn’t normally take very long in the shower, but he wanted to make Marceau wait. And maybe he also wanted to get his composure back. There was just something odd about waking up with someone else that knocked his head for a loop.

He wasn’t entirely sure how Marceau found enough food to cook breakfast, but he wasn’t going to waste his breath asking. Food was food. And coffee was what made him function in the morning.

It was still weird to be in this type of relationship for Arthur. He wasn’t sure how to go about it. How to behave. But he could get used to it. Marceau was easy to be around. Even if he was grabby, hands-on, and whimsical. It was something that Arthur probably needed to balance his standoffish personality. It certainly said something that Marceau wasn’t put off at all and stayed around.

He was only told for most of his life that his attitude would only keep him alone and miserable. Maybe it wasn’t the best way to go about his life, but he still managed to get Marceau. Somehow. He would probably die of old age not understanding how and he was okay with that. So long as things managed to work out with them, he would be happy.


	4. Day 4: Steampunk/Jealousy

The workshop was always noisy, hot, and cramped. It didn’t matter how hard or fast Arthur worked. There was never a lack of work or jobs waiting for him every day. It was impossible to keep up with, but people who knew his work were patient. They were willing to wait for the repair to be done properly.

It was easier when he had help, but… Some things were just out of his control. Even if maybe it should have been.

Not that his attention should have been on his lack of help when he was working. It was too easy to get a cut or wound or even lose a finger. So far, Arthur had managed to avoid that, but it was never too late to get distracted and fuck up.

It was especially important that he keep concentration because he was getting low on spare parts and he couldn’t afford to damage anything by accident. It would be one thing if he could go out to buy and scavenge parts. However that wasn’t an option. Since  _ someone _ had absconded with his airship.

“Now, Arthur, maybe it would be a good idea to step away from your worktable,” that same  _ someone  _ said.

“Maybe it would be a good idea for you to leave,” Arthur said, voice calm and even as he worked. “Before someone gets hurt.”

“Oh, well…” His voice was cautious and he was keeping a mindful distance. Rightfully so. “Surely we can talk about this.”

“Talk about what?” Arthur asked. He set down the wrench and turned his back on his project. He didn’t look his “visitor” in the eyes, taking his gloves off and crossing his arms. “About how you hijacked my ship to go off thieving? Or maybe how you left me stranded on this island with no way to get supplies? Better yet, what about how you completely fucked me over?”

His visitor winced and laughed slightly. At least it was sheepish. “Erm… I wouldn’t go so far as to say that. I did steal your ship, yes. But I didn’t leave you with no way off. You have clients come by all the time.”

“Client, yes! Not friends I can ask for a ride from,” Arthur snarled. “Marceau, you fucking―”

“Ah, good. I know how to handle you when you’re angry. Calm and stewing, not so much,” Marceau said with another faint, sheepish laugh. He jumped when chucked a part at his head. Fortunately, it was (likely) just a scare tactic.

“Don’t fucking try that shit with me! You’re not going to fast talk your way out of this!” Arthur growled. “Where do you get off taking  _ my _ ship to rob people??”

Marceau sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Arthur, please… What else would you expect? Honestly, did you really think I would stop?”

“You know why I’m angry, Marceau! Don’t play innocent like you don’t know what’s going on!”

There was a silence between them. Arthur stood stewing and livid while Marceau hesitated in sheepishness. They had fought before, yes, but… Arthur had never been so angry with him. It was, in a way, their first major fight.

“Arthur… I’m sorry, but I did it for a good reason,” Marceau sighed.

“And what good fucking reason did you have?” Arthur snarled.

Marceau’s frown turned into a smile. “Ah, well, I thought you might like a gift, so I needed money.”

“A gift?” Arthur droned with an unamused expression. “What the fuck are you going on about?”

Marceau’s smile grew and he took a step forward on a chance. “Yes, a gift. Perhaps you forgot something?”

It was possible… Arthur had a tendency to get caught up in his own head for most of the day. Especially if he was working. But there was no good explanation that came to mind. “Marceau… Cut the shit.”

He sighed and shook his head. Arthur didn’t seem to grow any more violent, so he stepped closer again. “Arthur… You know, for all you skill and ingenuity… you are an airhead sometimes.”

“Excuse me??”

“Cher… Love… Think for another second.” He leaned forward, smirking a little bit when Arthur leaned back but didn’t actually move. “What happened a year ago?”

After a moment, Arthur blushed and immediately wanted to kick himself. “I… I’m an ass…” he said with a grimace.

Marceau laughed and brushed some of Arthur’s soot covered bangs out of his face. “Hmm… Maybe just a little bit. I can forgive you, though, if you will forgive me.”

“…You still stole my ship, you twat,” Arthur pointed out with a pointed look. “You could’ve asked first.”

Whether it was the way Arthur talked or his refusal to give up that made Marceau laugh, he didn’t know. Either way, the way his eye twitched was just cute enough for Marceau to tug on the goggles around his neck. “Arthur,” he said, practically purring just to drive him crazy.

His expression twitched and he hesitated for a moment longer. “I… Ugh, alright, fine. Just don’t do it again,” he huffed. He was making an effort not to make eye contact with Marceau. The proximity still made him anxious. It was ridiculous.

“Hmm… Alright, I won’t go off without warning,” Marceau conceded. “So long as you give me a kiss.”

Arthur wanted to knock that smirk off his face. It was just… so smug. Because, of course, he knew Arthur wouldn’t tell him “no.” He huffed and leaned forward for a brief kiss. It would be hard to get away, since Marceau had ahold of his goggles.

Marceau snorted at the chaste kiss. He pulled the goggles forward to give Arthur a deeper kiss. “Don’t be shy. Arthur, come on,” he snorted. “We’ve been married for a year.”

“I know that,” Arthur huffed, looking away.

“Do you, though?” Marceau snickered. “Because I think you might have forgot.”

Arthur frowned at him, but he couldn’t deny that. It was pretty obvious. “Alright, fine. Happy anniversary,” he said, rolling his eyes. “So what is this gift…?” He had a feeling he may not want to know.

“Ah… It may or may not be a dragon egg.”

There was a long pause before Arthur smacked him in the chest. “What the fuck is wrong with you??”


	5. Day 5: Victorian Era + AU / Cuddling in Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a day late and I'm sorry. I was just drained yesterday and didn't have the motivation

Somehow, he always woke up with sun in his eyes and hair in his mouth. Oddly enough, it wasn’t his hair. “Marceau…” he groaned, spitting out some of the hair. “Why can you never stay on your side…?”

“Tu as bougé. Pas moi…*” Marceau mumbled in return. He was only awake because Arthur woke him up, so his accent was thick and English failed him. With a sigh, he opened his eyes and looked at Arthur.

“We both moved,” Arthur compromised, yawning. “What time is it…?”

Marceau sighed as he rolled over to find his phone. (They abandoned the alarm clock after Arthur yanked it out of the wall and shorted the cord.) “It’s… Mhh… Quarter to ten…”

Arthur sighed and rolled onto his side, facing Marceau. He smiled a little when Marceau shifted back over. “So… Do we have any plans today…?” he asked.

“Not to my knowledge,” Marceau said.

“So… what do you say to just… not getting up…? At least until we feel like shite for staying in bed too long,” Arthur chuckled. Their hair would be matted down and their backs would surely be stiff by noon. That would be fine with him though.

Marceau smiled and put an arm around Arthur. “Sounds like a plan to me.” It was rare to see Arthur relaxed and content, so he was happy to take the chance for a lazy day in bed. There was a reason he loved weekends other than simply not having to go in to work.

“Ah, wait…” Arthur sighed as he remembered the date. “We still need to get up in time to make it to Gilbert’s…”

“What for?” Marceau asked with a frown. As far as he knew, there was nothing going on.

“Lunch, remember? You just talked to him last night about it. And you call me spacey,” Arthur snorted.

“Oh, right… Well… Gilbert can fuck off,” Marceau scoffed. “I’m busy.”

“Sure, he’ll buy that… What are you busy with?” Arthur asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Hmm… Terrorising my boyfriend.”

Said boyfriend laughed slightly and gave him a questioning look. “Uh, come again?” Marceau’s smirk was the only warning Arthur got before he felt atrociously cold fingers on his sides. “No, no!” He barely manage to sit up before the unintentional laughter started. “Goddammit, Marceau, stop!”

Marceau was grinning and laughing at the hysterical laughter from his typically dry and sarcastic boyfriend. Years ago, it had been like finding a pot of gold when he found out Arthur was extremely ticklish. That joy had never diluted and he still loved to take advantage of any chance he got.

“Stop, you―” Arthur had gone past laughter to the point where he was in hysterics and his voices had probably gone up several octaves. There were tears in his eyes and his sides hurt, but Marceau still didn’t let him go. “A-arrête―s'il-te-plaît!**”

“Oh, well, since you asked nicely,” Marceau laughed, finally ceasing and simply wrapping his arms around Arthur’s waist.

“Ah, you… You fucking… bastard…” Arthur breathed, leaning backwards into him. “I can’t breathe…”

“Mh, but you’re so cute when you’re laughing,” he smiled, leaning just so to press a kiss against Arthur’s neck.

“You’re a sadist,” he scoffed with a smile as he lifted his hand to wipe his eyes.

Marceau chuckled and wrapped his legs around Arthur as well. “Well… You still love me either way, don’t you?”

“Ah, but what if I don’t?” Arthur teased.

“I’ll make you sweets until you start to love me again,” Marceau “threatened.” “Or tickle you to death.”

“I take back what I said. You’re not a sadist. You’re satan,” Arthur droned. 

Marceau snorted and rested his head on Arthur’s shoulder near his neck. The slight tickle of Arthur’s hair against his cheek just made him smile. “Even better.”

“If you say so.”

They were both perfectly content to just sit there for the next couple of hours, but it was hard to ignore Marceau’s phone. Especially when Gilbert kept changing the ringtone to outright infuriating songs. Just for when he called so they would always know who it was.

After fumbling around, he managed to grab his phone without moving too far from Arthur. “What?” Marceau asked as a way of answering the phone. “We don’t have to be over by noon. What are you getting so damn worked up for?”

Arthur rolled his eyes as Marceau shifted away. Gilbert was insane. How early did he expect them to be over? Listen to unintelligible German crackling through a phone was not his idea of a relaxing morning.

“Alright, fine, fine. We’ll be over at eleven. Can you hold onto your German panties until then?” Marceau huffed. He then snickered at the aggravated shouting before hanging up. He didn’t even bother saying goodbye.

“What’s his problem?” Arthur asked.

“Oh, the same as always. He’s a lunatic and doesn’t know how to handle normal people,” Marceau sighed. It was more like he was… “romantically” inept, but Arthur knew what was going on without going out of his way to point that out.

“Ah, of course. What else is new?” Arthur asked as Marceau stood up to change. He chose to stay on the bed and checked his phone for the first time that morning. If Gilbert had fucked something up, he surely would have had messages. Since it was clear, though, it was more likely that Gilbert simply didn’t know how to do life in general.

When Macreau sat down to put his shoes on, Arthur raised an eyebrow at him. “I figure we might as well go out early and get a little shopping done first. Since Gilbert is making us get up early anyway.”

“Ah, well… I suppose.” After sitting there for a moment, Arthur set his phone down and moved to sit behind Marceau. “It’s hot out,” he explained as he started to tie Marceau’s hair up for him.

Marceau just smiled and tied his shoes. The sort of relationship he had with Arthur was irreplaceable. It had taken a long time for them to get so comfortable with each other, but every fight and rough patch was worth it in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *You moved. Not me.
> 
> **S-Stop--please!
> 
> (I used Google Translate. I am ignorant in French)


	6. Day 6: Princess and Knight AU / Pirate AU

The waves were high and the sky was practically pitch black. The rain was hard and cold. The air was thick with humidity, smoke, and sulfur. Everyone’s ears were ringing from cannon fire. Despite all these horrible conditions, neither of them were dissuaded in the least.

“Reload the cannons faster or I’ll shove your miserable arses in them next!” Arthur barked at the crew. “Do you want that gold or not?!”

If the crew wasn’t already running around like chickens with their heads cut off, they were as soon as they saw Arthur walked down the steps from the helm. The last thing any of them wanted was to be kicked off the ship in the middle of a battle.

“Somehow, I think biting their heads off might just make them panic and fuck up,” Marceau quipped, walking up beside him.

“They wouldn’t expect any different from me,” Arthur scoffed. “Besides, there’s 30,000 gold on that ship. More than enough to compensate a little bit of stress.”

“Assuming we can get the gold without being scuttled,” he pointed out. “We already have four patches on the hull and the crew is working on fixing a few more. That’s not to mention the fact that we barely have a sail anymore.”

Arthur brushed him off, though, and gestured out to their target. “Perhaps, but they don’t have a mast at all. They aren’t going anywhere anytime soon. A few more minutes and we’ll have the gold, the bounty, and more than enough scavenged wood to repair our own ship with.” At least until they got back to the docks.

“And if we run into the navy on the way?” Marceau asked, thinking of their recent bad luck.

“Then we lower our flag and play the battered merchant ship. It’ll work out in the end. Just be patient, love.” Marceau made a derisive noise from his throat, but stayed standing with Arthur. It would be more than enough gold to pay out to everyone and still have them set up for their next outing. Depending on the bounty, they may even be able to add another ship to the fleet.

The other ship might’ve been bigger and had more guns and crew, but they were sloppier. It was easy to get the drop on them and shoot the mast down with chain-shot and well-aimed canon fire. By the time they realized what was going on, the mast was already falling on their heads. The less mobile a ship, the easier a target it made. It raised the question of whether or not they were even worth the bounty. And how the hell they managed to acquire so much gold. Taking them out was just… too easy.

“They’re almost sunk! Drop the sail and start moving closer!” Arthur shouted. “We want to be able to loot the remains as soon as possible!”

“Look at that. You were right for once,” Marceau remarked.

“I’m always right. Shut up,” he chuckled in response. “We’re going to be rich after this.”

A few moments later, as they were progressing towards the other ship, Marceau stalled and looked at Arthur. “Did you… hear that…? What…”

Arthur cursed and did several quick looks around the area. “Mortar fire! What the fuck?!”

“How the hell did they manage that?” Marceau growled. There was no way that ship had mortars on it. Something was up.

Before they could figure out what exactly, the shot found their ship and all hell broke loose. Half of the crew was lost instantly and nearly everything caught on fire. Arthur and Marceau were both blown off the ship. Cannon fire accompanied the mortar, but Arthur had no way of knowing what happened to his ship or Marceau. He was dead shortly after hitting the water. The only thing he saw before it went black was Marceau hitting the water after him.

 

“How the fucking hell did you get mortars, you cheating twats??” Arthur demanded, switching his mic and audio over to Discord only to hear gloating laughter. “You’re nowhere near that level!”

“We―we called Leandro over!”* Gilbert cackled into the call.

Ramiro added in, “He w-was behind the island just fucking waiting!”

“I’m going to fucking―” Arthur snarled as he turned the webcam back on and yanked his headset off. He sat there stewing for a good ten seconds, just glaring at chat for spamming “F.”

The only thing that pulled him out of his funk was Marceau rolling his chair over from the other side of the room to give him a kiss on the cheek. “We tried. I told you it was a stupid idea, but at least we tried.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Oh, piss off. You wanted to sink their arrogant arses, too.”

“Well, yes, but we should’ve waited a little longer. You just got greedy, Capitaine.” Marceau snickered after seeing his sour expression. “Oh, cheer up. Your face is going to get stuck that way, you know.”

“Yeah, yeah… Remind me of this the next time they want to do a group stream,” Arthur sighed.

“Sure, sure.” He kissed Arthur again before leaving his area. Marceau knew they would all stream together again no matter how frustrated Arthur got with them. They were definitely an odd group, but it was what worked for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Leandro is the name I chose for Portugal. He is Ramiro's cousin.


	7. Day 7: Hunger Games AU / First Kiss

Nobody ever wanted to stay at school on the weekend. Some people simply didn’t have a choice, though. Particularly when they get detention for a completely bullshit reason.

Marceau and Arthur had no good reason to be stuck in the library for the entirety of Saturday. Yes, there had been a fight, but… Marceau had stayed out of it and Arthur was justified. Even if the school didn’t see it that way.

It wasn’t a situation Marceau had ever expected himself to be in. It wasn’t too shocking for him to be confronted by one of the school idiots. It was just a matter of his life in an English school as the only gay French student. What was shocking was for Arthur to get involved.

They had talked a little bit. They’ve had group projects together. Marceau considered them loose friends, but they had never hung out away from school or school related projects. So it had surprised him that Arthur would stick his neck out.

“How’s your hand?” Marceau asked him, leaning back from the table they were sitting at.

Arthur shrugged, turning it over to look at his bruised knuckles. “Fine. A little sore when I close it,” he said.

“Do you regret getting involved?” Surely Arthur had at least something planned other than sitting in the library and doing homework. Even if he didn’t know Arthur to have an active social life.

“Not at all,” he shrugged. His hand hurt, yeah, but he would actually rather be stuck at school with Marceau than be at home. “I didn’t have any plans. I was just going to be stuck doing homework anyway.”

Marceau raised an eyebrow as he asked,“Really? No plans at all?”

Shading the edges of his paper, Arthur shook his head. “Nope. I’m pretty boring, really, outside of school.” Despite the image people gained from the black streaked hair, pierced ears, and black nails. He wasn’t a partier or an asshole.

“Oh, I’m not sure I believe that. You seem like someone who has a lot going on. At least inside your head,” Marceau chuckled.

“Well… Maybe. Not much anywhere else, though.” Marceau was really the only person he talked to in school and his family was… not the easiest to be around.

“In that case, I suppose it’s not a total loss, then.”

Arthur tilted his head and set the pencil down. “You didn’t have any plans?” He had a pretty big friend group.

“No, actually. Not that it would’ve really mattered,” he laughed. He couldn’t just screw off detention and get a suspension. That would hardly make his parents happy. They were at least willing to let this situation pass, considering the circumstances.

“I guess not…” Arthur said with a wry smile before going back to his homework. The quicker he got it done, the less of a headache he would have by the end of the day.

Rather than work on any of his own homework, Marceau held his cheek and watched Arthur. It really did suck that they had detention, but maybe it wasn’t so bad. He had been wanting to talk to Arthur more… but he just couldn’t find the right time or situation. So it wasn’t so bad to be stuck there with him.

After sitting there for a little bit, Marceau had… sudden inspiration and flipped his notebook open. Well, it was technically a sketchbook, but it passed for a notebook. (Which let him draw in class as opposed to taking notes.) It was a little odd to draw Arthur when he was right there, but Marceau wasn’t shy about it.

By the time that Arthur realized Marceau was drawing, the initial sketch was already finished. He blinked and tilted his head. Since the book was open on the desk, it was easy to see what Marceau was doing. “Erm… Are―are you drawing me…?” Arthur asked with a nervous laugh.

Marceau glanced up with a smile. “Of course.”

“Th―that’s not… a given,” Arthur scoffed. It was odd and made him nervous.

Wasn’t it? Despite the rough appearance, Arthur was actually really sweet and cute. “Does it bother you? Would you rather I not?”

He stalled and tilted his head in thought. Did it? It was weird to think about, but did it actually bother him? “I… wouldn’t say it bothers me… It’s just… strange. I guess… it’s fine, though…”

Having gotten Arthur’s nervous approval, Marceau kept drawing until they were allowed to leave. It was bittersweet. They had a few nice conversations and Marceau just… liked him. It made him feel silly, since he didn’t honestly know Arthur that well, but he was okay with that.

While they were walking out of the school, Marceau stopped Arthur in the hall. “Hey, before you go… I had an idea.”

“Oh? What… kind of idea?” Arthur asked, confused.

“The kind of idea where you go out to lunch with me tomorrow,” Marceau smirked. “On a date.”

“I―erm―what?” A date? With Marceau? If not for their conversation outside the principal’s office Friday, he would’ve wondered how the hell Marceau even knew he was gay… It was just… out of nowhere. “Wh-why?”

“Why?” Marceau laughed. “Ah, because you’re nice, cute, and I like you. Do I need another reason?”

“I―ahm… I-I guess… not…?” he said while blushing.

“Is that a yes?” Marceau asked, smiling and leaning forward.

Arthur didn’t know what the hell to say. He never would’ve predicted Marceau would ask him out. They were completely different and he should not have been Marceau’s type. “I… O-okay… Wh-where…?”

“Mh, I don’t know yet. I’ll text you later,” he said. It was suddenly very fortunate that he got Arthur’s number during a project earlier that year.

“Erm.. A-alright. I-I guess I’ll… talk to you later then…” Arthur said with a nervous smile before he went to walk away.

Marceau caught him by the wrist, though. “Ah, one more thing, if you let me,” he said. He moved in slow, in case Arthur was too nervous. He smiled when Arthur blushed bright red, but didn’t do anything to move away.

It was a brief kiss and Arthur was clearly nervous as he likely hadn’t kissed anyone before. It was simple and it wasn’t a major kiss, but… it was what Marceau wanted from the brief chance. Especially Arthur’s slightly dazed expression and fantastic blush. “So… I’ll see you tomorrow,” he smiled as he let Arthur go.

“Y-y-yeah… I, uhm… I’ll see you to―tomorrow,” Arthur said, wincing as his voice cracked a little. That wasn’t embarrassing at all.

Before leaving, Marceau kissed him again. Just on the cheek. He didn’t want to freak Arthur out too much. They may have a date set up, but he had to pace himself. It wouldn’t hopefully be too long before he could freely kiss Arthur without too much worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done! Whoo! I'm proud of myself, but I'm also drained... There was a lot of pressure that came along with this event, so I'm glad it's over. I hope everyone that has read these stories likes them!

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is faerie-of-the-moonlight if you want to follow me there or just look at the original post.
> 
> ~ I take oneshot requests for FrUK ~


End file.
